This invention relates generally to the field of tanks for use in storing and transporting liquid materials, and more particularly to tanks for use in supplying several different liquids to a single location in a single package. Past practices have involved such inefficiencies as the handling of small size containers which are delivered in a full condition and picked up in an empty condition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pallet and tank assembly which includes a plurality of tanks to enable the delivery of a plurality of different liquids while retaining the efficiency of a single unit handling of the four tanks on a common pallet. The tanks can be removed from the pallet for washing and repair, and the tanks can be made of the requisite stainless steel material for cleanliness purposes without requiring the construction of the pallet of this same expensive material.
In addition, the individual tanks in the assembly of this invention are constructed with formed sumps in their bottom walls to enable total exhaust of the tank contents and preventing the tanks from standing alone so that the tanks have no utility apart from the assembly of this invention. This construction works to prevent theft of the tanks.